overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaldabaoth (Evil Lord)
Jaldabaoth (ヤルダバオト) was a persona crafted by Demiurge in order to further his goals while hiding his relation to Nazarick. While initially playing the role himself, he later passed it on to a summoned Evil Lord Wrath. Appearance Jaldabaoth was an Evil Lord Wrath variant summoned by Demiurge. Thus, he possessed almost the same exact appearance as the original one who resides in Nazarick. Personality Like most demons, Evil Lord Wrath views humans as lesser lifeforms. Common to all demon-kind, he is a sadistic individual, who is willing to use a female human as a blunt weapon. As a demon, he did not enjoy simply tormenting the weak all this while. Rather, he enjoyed toying with the weaklings who thought they were very strong until meeting him. Background The identity of Jaldabaoth was initially created by Demiurge as part of his long term plans for the events to occur in the Holy Kingdom. However, such plan was also modified to serve as an archenemy for the adamantite adventurer Momon who in reality was his master Ainz Ooal Gown. The demon made his first appearance as Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize, attacking the capital city, under the ruse of searching for a powerful magic artifact. After putting on a flashy duel with Momon, the demon retreated, supposedly in fear of the adventurer's strength. News regarding his battle with Jaldabaoth had played a major part on elevating Momon to be recognized as a national hero of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Though Jaldabaoth was technically the loser in the battle, his existence caused a stir among the various nations, inscribing his name as a new terror that could threaten the world. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During Demiurge's battle with Remedios Custodio and her Paladin Order, an Evil Lord Wrath Summon switched places with him, posing as a full demonic transformation of Jaldabaoth. Evil Lord Wrath immune to all of the paladins attacked, calmly approached the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez, capturing her and proceeded to use her like a bludgeon against the defenders of Kalinsha. As a result, the paladins refused to fight him, afraid of killing the Queen in the process. While believing the Evil Lord Wrath to be Jaldabaoth's true form, his actions, and dialogues in front of Remedios with her fellow soldiers caused them to stay on guard for what he is planning to do next. Later, Jaldabaoth summoned forth a Strike from the sky to destroy the entrance gates to Kalinsha. As a result, the city gates ended up becoming destroyed during the process, allowing the Demi-Human Alliance the opportunity to invade.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Shortly after the fall of Kalinsha, it was reported that both Kelart Custodio and the Holy Queen were captured by Jaldabaoth. At the same time, Jaldabaoth's forces quickly conquered the Northern Holy Kingdom. All the human settlements were occupied by the demi-humans and turned into death camps on the demon's order. Months after Northern Holy Kingdom Army was destroyed, Jaldabaoth began directing his forces to concentrate on the Southern Holy Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation When the Sorcerer King killed Buser, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army is able to successfully liberate Loyts from the demi-human's control. It was also discovered that inhuman experiments have been happening within the city, deeming it to likely be the possible handiwork of Jaldabaoth and his demons roaming about.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Meanwhile, learning of this news about Buser's death, the Demon Emperor ordered Rokesh to deploy the Demi-Human Alliance and retake the city and slaughter all the humans. In addition, he ordered the commander to allow the humans to wait a few days, and engage in psychological warfare on the human resistance so as to break their morale.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Jaldabaoth launched a preemptive strike at the city of Loyts, arriving there and confronting the Sorcerer King and Remedios during the midst of their meeting. At that time, Jaldabaoth had a brief clash with Remedios where it left the latter feel defeated upon getting hit by Calca's rotten corpse which was used by Jaldabaoth as his weapon against her. Shortly after their battle ended, Jaldabaoth apologizes to his enemies for suddenly intruding into their meeting and causing a mess but lay the blame on Remedios for trying to attack him first. Jaldabaoth also adds fuel to the fire, declaring the kind treatment he has given to Calca as he was able to make use of her body until the very end without a problem. Encountering the Sorcerer King for the first time and acknowledging his strength to be superior to Momon, he adopted a strategy alongside the demon maids to deal with combating Ainz. Jaldabaoth made his intention clear, stating that once he defeats the Sorcerer King, the humans will be his next target which he plans to torture afterward. As arranged, he and his demon maids later engaged in combat with Ainz at the appointed location. The battle concluded with Jaldabaoth's victory over the Sorcerer King, declaring himself the winner which shocked the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. However, Jaldabaoth sustained heavy injuries from the battle he had with the Sorcerer King despite being victorious. As a result, he had chosen to retreat while Neia made an attempt to get rid of him since the demon is weakened, but in the end, failed on doing so as he managed to escape. Refusing to believe the Sorcerer King was killed by Jaldabaoth in battle, Neia and the onlookers believed that Ainz may have went missing, as they presumed he must have likely fallen into the Abelion Hills.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies On the other hand, it was learned that Jaldabaoth, unfortunately, lost control over one of his demon maids since it is now working for the Sorcerer King and the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. According to the captured demon maid and the Zern’s information, Jaldabaoth was served by three powerful demons who he left command to in certain areas. This includes 1) the ruler of the Abelion Hills, where the demihumans lived, 2) the overall commander of the invasion of the Southern Holy Kingdom, and 3) the one in charge of three major cities, who teleported between Kalinsha, Rimun, and Prart. It was later learned that the Circlet Demon happens to be using Kelart's head to recite and cast her spells as its own. This suggests that after capturing the priest from Kalinsha, Jaldabaoth would later be handed parts of her body over to his minion for miscellaneous purposes.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer During the war which was happening in the city of Prart, Jaldabaoth entered the battlefield and assisted the Demi-Human Alliance on combating the humans. There, Jaldabaoth would begin to trample countless human lives in its wake every time he approached them, scorching his enemies to death with his fiery aura being radiated from him. Jaldabaoth even noted if he were to get serious and fly to the skies, there would have been many more casualties conducted by him. When reinforcements like Remedios and her troops tried to face Jaldabaoth in a certain area where it was at, he later teleports away from that region and moves to his next destination, continuing his onslaught from one place after another. However, during the midst of his rampage, Jaldabaoth met face to face with the Sorcerer King on the battlefield and later take to the sky. This time around, the rematch between the two ended with Ainz's victory over Jaldabaoth as he was able to vanquish the said demon once and for all.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers Jaldabaoth is an Evil Lord Wrath Summon and possesses the same powers as the NPC Evil Lord Wrath in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Though despite matching the original in power, since this Evil Lord is a summoned monster, he is unable to use summoning magic. On the other hand, he was able to proficiently used Calca Bessarez as some sort of weapon in battle. For instance, every swing he does to targets like Remedios Custodio is strong enough to send them flying upon impact. Passive * Fiery Aura: While it was not an impressive power, this flaming aura simply inflicted fire damage in an area of effect. * Spell Resistance: His resistance is depended on the attacker’s own strength. Active * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. it is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Blasphemy: A 7th tier spell. * Distort Moral: A 8th tier spell. * Field of Unclean: A 10th tier spell. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Flamewing: A 6th tier spell. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Greater Word of Curse: A 7th tier spell. * Hellflame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Insanity: A 8th tier spell. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell that casts down a flaming meteorite. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell. * Slow: A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement. * Soul-Bought Miracle: Inspired by stories of selling one's soul to the devil to fulfill a wish, allows the use of one of any spell under the 8th tier. * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Vermillion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Hell: A 6th tier spell. * Wave of Pain: A 8th tier spell. Main Equipment * Calca Bessarez: In a cruel joke, Jaldabaoth utilized the captured Holy Queen as a club. However, when using her, every attack he made ended up damaging Calca in the process. According to Jaldabaoth, it was to the point where the upper half of her body flew off from one of his swings. Regardless, he was still carrying the rotting lower half of Calca's body the next time it appeared when used to hit Remedios with. Trivia * Demiurge is carefully planning for his Jaldabaoth persona to be eventually recognized as the Demon God, the leader of the infamous Evil Deities who wreaked havoc throughout the New World 200 years ago. * Demiurge is using the summoned Evil Lord Wrath to play the role of Jaldabaoth's true nature and form. Quotes * (To Remedios): "This is my true nature." * (To himself about Calca): "From the moment I first saw it, I felt that it would make an excellent weapon." * (To Calca): "What an annoying woman. You are a weapon now. Act like one." * (To both Remedios and Isandro): "Good grief. The sight of humans squabbling before their enemy is a fearsome sight. Well, it is about time. Playtime is over." * (To Remedios): "Allow me? I do not need you to allow me anything. All you need to do is accept it. Like say, the gift of a star." * (To his foes concerning Calca): "My my, I guess I got too excited when swinging it around and the top half flew off somewhere. It's a dirty little thing, so I've been looking for a chance to dispose of it...but in the end I managed to make good use of her. Am I not a kind demon? She must be thanking me from the afterlife." * (To Remedios): "I have no idea what to make of that. Why? What do you mean by why? It felt like a little prick, how about that? If you’re done, would you mind getting out of the way? I don't intend to kill you here. I'll decide after I kill the Sorcerer King." * (To Neia about Ainz's death): "It seems you are unable to accept reality. Are you mad, human? Pitiful." * (To Neia after noticing the Ultimate Shooting Star Super): "Ohh!? Ah! What an incredible weapon this is! I haven’t seen a weapon like this in so long! That was close, it almost finished me off!" * (To the humans): "Die. Burn to ash in the flames of Wrath." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Emperors Category:Magic Casters Category:Evil Lords Category:Demi-Human Alliance Category:Nazarick